


why do theatre kids go wild at highschool parties

by 1yelp



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Angst, Bethan - Freeform, Confession, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Party, Rape/Non-con Elements, Swearing, Underage Drinking, benny breaks it up, its not a lot but its still there, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1yelp/pseuds/1yelp
Summary: Benny is part of a production for Whitechapel High. Benny is known by approximately 2 people.Benny goes to an after-party and bumps into the most popular boy in school.messy Benny POV oneshot that i dumped here
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	why do theatre kids go wild at highschool parties

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN!!! there are non-consensual actions, please be careful before reading

Benny has wanted to go to a highschool party since the dawn of time. He wanted to know what it would be like. The only problem is that he knows 2 people. 1 who he doesn’t talk to and the other being terrified at parties. Granted, this is a theatre kid’s after party, and it couldn’t be that bad. Right?

Wrong.

As soon as Benny entered the loud home, he spotted some of the cast drinking what he assumed to be alcohol.  _ Is that even legal? Where did they get that? _ Benny thought. There were so many kids. Too many, if anything. There were kids there that Benny hadn’t even seen at school. There’s no way the theatre department is that big.

Benny was stage manager for this year’s production of Hairspray. You think more people would recognize him. He was also the understudy for the understudy of Link Larkin. Apparently, that guy was super wishy-washy, so they wanted a back-up in case he didn’t show.

Benny knew he had talent. He just has stage fright. If he could perform with no one watching him, he’d be great.

He saw some crewmates he talked to sitting around each other on the floor. He gave a soft smile, waved, and made his way over. They made room for him on the ground as he walked over crushed cans and cups.

“Benjamin! Dude, that show was killer. Have a drink!” One of the boys said. That’s Rory, a blonde boy who isn’t the smartest, but he has his knowledge. Rory handed Benny a cup of something that smelled like rotten oranges and rubbing alcohol.

“No thanks,” he said politely, pushing the cup away. “And please, just call me Benny-“

Unfortunately for Benny, a girl had shouted something before he could tell Rory what to call him. Once the ringing settled a bit in his ears he asked around for what the hell just happened.

“Apparently, one of the main cast members is gay and EVERYONE wants to know.”

Benny cringed slightly. “Geez, is that big of a deal?”

Rory shrugged and sipped from his cup. “I guess. I don’t know why everyone’s gotta yell about it though.” Benny nodded and decided that maybe he should take a break from the party and call his friend, Erica.

Benny stood up from where the crew was sitting and awkwardly shuffled to the door, going up a staircase to try and find a quiet room.

Benny pulled out his phone when he got to the top of the stairs, looking to see if he had instagram notifications or something. Then he heard heavy breathing coming from a different room.

_ There’s no way someone’s having sex.. _

Benny approached the room door cautiously, wondering if maybe someone was having a panic attack instead. But then he heard a girl moan. Then he heard someone speak.

“Please —— can’t—— stop it —— drunk.”

Benny couldn’t make out what all was being said but he assumed that someone was making unwanted moves on someone else. Sohe opened the door gently and found a girl on top of someone, kissing them heavily. They did not look happy.

“Get off — stop.”

The voice was soft but he knew something was going on. Without thinking, Benny moved closer to the bed and spoke. “They said stop!”

The girl on top of the person was very pretty and very drunk. It was almost too visible how drunk she was. “Oh come on….you can join too!” Her words slurred in a very uncomfortable manner.

“We can- we can have a threesome, promise, I am worth it.”

“No. They said stop, so get off of them.”

The girl sighed and started to sob, curling up in the corner of a bed. “I’m sorry...I’m so sorry please, don’t hate me. I’ll give you head, anything just please don’t hate me.”

_ Holy shit this girl is wrecked _ . Benny didn’t want to leave either of them alone but the person who was under her quickly got up, grabbed onto Benny and shoved him in the bathroom.

“Oh my god- listen, thank you, uh for helping. I think. When she doesn’t get what she wants, she gets manipulative. Sorry. About shoving you here. With me. Oh my god- I’m sorry you were just trying to help oh fuck-“

Benny looked at the boy in front of him, who was now sitting on the floor of the bathroom with his head down. This was Link- the main Link- Ethan Morgan. One of, if not the most popular boy on campus.

And was on the bathroom floor rambling to himself.

Benny sat down next to him and put his hand on the other boy’s shoulder.

“Listen, it’s okay. I’m Benny.”

  
  


Ethan looked up, his face looking very confused, and then back to ashamed. “Hi Benny, I don’t think we’ve met- and uh, thank you. You can go, sorry.”

This isn’t Ethan Morgan, this is a cute dork with puppy dog eyes. 

“Well, I should learn your name if you want to call this a meeting.”

Ethan’s eyes widened as he started picking on his finger, stuttering his words trying to form a sentence.

“RIGHT! Right, sorry, right, yeah. My bad, um, I’m Ethan.” Benny smiled and laid his head back. “Now we’ve met, and I’m not going to leave unless you want me to because I’d like to stay.” Benny tried to make his intentions clear because in the state this boy is in it seems like he’s going to overthink to death.

“Yeah! No, yeah it’s all good. I’d like it if you stayed, too.” Benny shifted so that he was facing Ethan. “Are you alright? Do you feel up to talking about what’s happened?” Benny spoke softly, this kid looks as fragile as paper.

“Um, yeah. I think. I mean, no. I’m not really alright. And I don’t really want to talk about what happened.” He forced out a laugh at the end of his sentence.

“Okay, do you want to process it or should I distract you?”

“It’s not that big of a deal, I just overreact. You don’t have to do this you’re not, like, my therapist or something.”

Benny nodded as he went back to sitting side by side with the shorter boy.

“Being touched by someone after you repeatedly tell them no is important. I know I don’t have to do this, but I want to help. No one deserves to feel that way.” Benny thought about how he can help someone without feeling the need to “fix” them. He was cut out of his thoughts when the boy next to him started to cry.

“I’m sorry, could you distract me, please?”

Benny felt his face flush, and went to pull out his phone. “Well, if you want, I can play some music?”

Ethan laughed and shook his head. “No thanks, I’ve had enough music for one night.”

“Oh, right.”

Ethan shifted in his spot, still fidgeting with his finger as Benny put his phone away.

“You could tell me about yourself?” The shorter boy said, in a voice no louder than a whisper.

“There’s not much to tell, my name’s Benny. Uh...I like Star Wars and a lot of Sci-fi or Fantasy things.” Ethan hummed to himself, tapping on the bathroom tile with his index finger. “Benny...I feel like I know you- or at least I’ve seen you before.”

Benny chuckled. “To be fair, I look different almost every year. I always try to pick one outfit thing to claim but I never stick with it.”

“I assume you’ve been in the school system for a while though, yeah?” Benny nods. “I’m trying to figure out why I can’t remember you.” Ethan moved from tapping the bathroom tile to tapping his knuckles.

Benny sighed. “I always try to forget this one moment, but it seems to be the only thing people know about me. In the 7th grade, I tried to audition for one of the singing roles in a musical. I was onstage and super nervous. Someone called me the f slur and I got embarrassed and fell off the stage. I had a bruise for the next 2 weeks.”

“Benjamin? As in, Benjamin Weir?”

“Yeah but I tell everyone to call me Benny. Never sticks though.”

Ethan gets on his feet and walks back and forth, rambling. Eventually just stepping into the bathtub and sitting facing the wall.

“Oh my god.” He says, as he softly hits his head against the wall. “I’m sorry, again, really.”

“It’s all good, it was years ago and that guy turned out to be bi too.”

Ethan perked up at that. “Too?”

Benny repositioned himself to face the boy in the bathtub. “Yeah, you think more people would know in a school like this. Sorry if that weirds you out, me being bi.”

Ethan mumbles.

“Sorry?” Benny asked.

“I said you shouldn’t be the one apologizing.”

Benny tilted his head, nervous about what the other boy is about to say.

“Why is that?”

Ethan stands up once more and makes his way to the door. “Don’t go anywhere, I’ll be right back.”

A couple of minutes go by and Benny is worried. Then he hears a familiar voice from downstairs, was that Rory?

  
  


“Hey, someone called the cops on us and I’m pretty sure they’re on their way.” The boy shouted. The downstairs part of the house sounds even more chaotic as he hears the sound of a bunch of teenagers try to get out as fast as possible. Benny jumps as he hears a knock from the other side of the door.

“Benny? It’s Ethan, you can come out now.”

Benny opens the door slowly and sees Ethan on the other side, a bit more relaxed but still anxious.

“Am I going to jail?” He asked, concern leaking from his voice.

Ethan laughed softly and pats Benny on the shoulder. “No, I just needed everyone to leave.”

_ Oh _ .

“Does that mean I should go?”

Ethan shifts his weight and replies. “No.”

_ OH. _

Ethan invites Benny down the stairs and offers him some water. They cautiously walk over and around all the trash on the ground.

“I hope it’s not weird, me evacuating everyone so I could talk to you.”

Benny’s chest tightens and he bites his lip. “To me?”

“I don’t know, I wanted to talk to you outside of my bathroom with a bunch of horny theatre kids screaming at each other.”

Benny didn’t realize how short Ethan was until he was standing right next to him.  _ Was he always this cute? ...Yeah.  _ Both boys hold onto their cups of water and move to sit on Ethan’s couch. Ethan takes a sip of water, then speaks. “This is probably super weird and sudden but you seem really cool and I want to be your friend.”

Benny chuckles to himself, takes a sip, and places his water down. “That’s not weird or sudden, I just don’t want to bore you to death with my big brain full of Five Nights at Freddy’s knowledge.”

“Are you kidding? You probably get all your knowledge from Game Theory.”

_ No way. _

“I’ll have you know that I have all of the games, you’re just jealous, tiny brain.”

Both boys smile at each other and laugh.

  
  


“Dude, I’m so glad I met you.”

“Same here.”

Benny realized how close he was to Ethan, but didn’t want to move. He liked the proximity. Ethan grabbed his water and started to drink as Benny spoke.

“I think Golden Freddy is secretly packing.”

Ethan spits his water out and turns bright red, laughing after clearing his throat. Benny jumps a little and giggles to himself.

“Yeah he’s packing alright,” Ethan says as he gets up. “Packing dead kids in his suit”

“Oh my god, here let me help you clean up.”

Benny follows Ethan to the kitchen and grabs paper towels. He goes back to the couch and starts to clean up some of the water as Ethan dries his shirt.

“God, hey what time is it?” Ethan asks.

Benny picks up his phone and reads the time. He scoffs.

“3 am, my grandma’s gonna kill me.”

“Oh fuck, I’m so sorry, you should get home I don’t want her to be upset.”

“It’s all good, as long as I tell her where I am and that I’m not dead she doesn’t mind.”

Benny places his phone back down and stands up.

“If anything she’d feel better about me staying the night somewhere then coming home like I commited a crime- Ethan?”

Benny looks around the room and doesn’t see the shorter boy.

“Ethan?” He calls out. Then sees him coming down the stairs with a different shirt on. Benny stifles a laugh.

“With great respect, what the hell are you wearing.” Ethan’s face flushes. “It was the only other shirt I had, give me a break.” The shirt is 2 sizes too big for Ethan, it’s a soft green and has a Creeper on the front. As Ethan turns a corner his upper back and neck is exposed, showing off his pale skin.

Benny freezes for a second, having the immediate thought to kiss the boy’s neck. Then that thought leads to another thought. Then another.  _ Shit. _ Ethan comes back to the couch with more paper towels and replaces them with the damp ones. He heads back into the kitchen and throws away the paper towels.

When he turns around he’s greeted by the taller boy, and yelps in surprise. “You scared me dude.” Ethan says, looking up to the boy in front of him. Benny looks down at Ethan’s collarbones, then his lips, then up to his eyes. Eyebrows furrowing slightly.

“Benny, I forgot to tell you something.”

“What’s up?”

Ethan opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He just keeps looking at Benny’s eyes.

“You’re…really pretty.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Benny places his palm against Ethan’s jaw. The shorter boy practically melts at the touch. Benny brings Ethan’s face closer to his and leans in, feeling his breathing on his lips.

Ethan then closes the distance, not being able to handle the tension any longer. Benny follows Ethan’s lead and presses into him. Benny lifts his knee up and gently rubs against Ethan’s crotch. Ethan gasps and produces a noise that makes Benny feel his blood flowing.

“Benny,” Ethan says. “I have feelings for you.”

“I hope so.”

“No- I mean, since the 7th grade.”

Benny moved back slightly, processing what he just said. “What?”

“Before your audition, I heard you practicing. Your voice, it’s so sweet. And nice. Then I saw you, and I was like ‘Shit, he’s cute.’ I never learned your name, but I knew your face and your voice and I’ve liked you since.”

“But, I thought you were straight?”  _ Then why did he just kiss me? Dumbass. _

“I’m not, surprise. I guess I just hid it well. That was until tonight.”  _ Tonight? _

“What happened tonight?” Ethan sighed. “Game of spin the bottle. I didn’t want to play but was forced to. I spun on a pretty girl, I said no. People called me gay and I didn’t say anything. Then she got mad and took me upstairs, you know the rest.”

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry.”

“I’m just worried that you don’t feel that way to me.”

Benny took in a deep breath.

“Originally? No. I thought you were cute, and you still are. I just didn’t know you were such a dork. Then we started talking, and now I want to be a dork with you.”

“...Can we still kiss?”

“Yes, we can still kiss.”

Benny then pressed a soft kiss onto Ethan’s lips and intertwined their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to eat a meal today


End file.
